Prison Break
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: After Gilbert robbed a bank, he and his brother, Ludwig are caught by the police and are taken to prison. They soon meet Officer Kirkland and learn from their fellow cellmates the hard way of living in prison. USUK, Franada, RoChu, GerIta, Spamano, PruAus. Yaoi
1. The Awesome Gilbert Gets Caught

Chapter One: The Awesome Gilbert Gets Caught

The robbery had...sort of gone to plan. Stealing at least sixteen thousand pounds had been easy but getting spotted hadn't been. Gilbert had run as fast as he could, trying his best to lose them, but they had still been catching up. Gilbert soon lost them at a conjunction in the hallway.

The albino was now running for his life and trying to find his brother who was waiting for him. He turned a corner and saw the blonde pacing the corridor.

"West!"

The blonde spun round and saw Gilbert."

"Gilbert! For god's sake, vhat took so long?"

"Never mind that, just run!"

Ludwig's eye narrowed as the albino stopped at his level. "Vhat did you do?"

"No one, now run."

The two ran and bolted out of the bank as an announcement came over the tannoy system. They ran over to the car park at the back and dived in. As Ludwig clock on his seat belt, Gilbert threw the bag of money into the back and Ludwig drove as fast as he could.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this, Gilbert." Ludwig growled.

"Ja, I know right!" Gilbert chuckled. "Und my awesomeness got us away before they could even move.

Ludwig sighed. "I don't see vhy couldn't just get a job."

"Pfft, West, times are hard now. As you vell know. You haven't had a job in six years."

"So, you keep reminding me, bruder."

Gilbert sniggered and leaned back in his seat. "At least we have the money."

Ludwig sighed again. Suddenly there was a familiar sound of a police siren coming neaer.

"Schieβe!" Ludwig growled. "So much for not being caught."

"Verdammt!" said Gilbert. "Put your foot down."

"I am." Growled the blonde and floored it.

The car revved up and took off down the main road. The police car was not giving up, it sped up. Ludwig turned on a sharp corner and took off down a highway. The police car was still on its tail. Ludwig turned along the road and over took a car and then another. The police car tried to follow but they couldn't catch up. Gilbert let out a whoop of triumph, startling Ludwig.

"Vell done, Luddy! Ve've lost them."

"Not quite, zey may be sending more back up."

And as Ludwig said these words, another police siren sounded and pulled up beside them.

"Vhat I tell you!"

Suddenly the first police car caught up with and suddenly a yell sounded.

"Pull over now!"

Ludwig growled. Gilbert knew they had no choice. They were caught and they couldn't think of a indecent or decent way out of it. His awesomeness had been crushed.

"Pull over, bruder." He said, sulkily.

Ludwig looked over to his brother. "You serious?"

"Ve're not going to get out of this, are we? Just pull over the un-awesome plan failed. Epic fucking failed!"

Ludwig looked sadly at his brother and slowed to pull over. "I sure hope you know what you're doing bruder."

The two police parked on either side of the car and two officers got out from each car. They opened the door and dragged the two German brothers out. Gilbert winced as the police officer secured handcuffs onto his wrists as another officer ranted the whole 'you're under arrest' rant. The two boys looked at each other dead in the eyes. Full of regret and sorrow.

The plan had gone down the drain and they were about to go to prison for it. god knows how long they would get in that damned hell hole. Gilbert didn't fancy spending a large amount of his life stuck in a cell with other male prisoners and officers. But there was nothing he could do.

They were soon lead over to the cars separately and were taken down town.


	2. Meeting the Cellmates

Chapter 2: Meeting the Cellmates

Eighteen months.

Eighteen goddamn months! Eighteen months he had to spend in this god for-saken hole. The officers who had arrested them took them in for questioning and soon they were in left in a cell for twenty minutes and both given eighteen months in jail for the left. They were both at the prison reception, waiting for their luggage that they would have for staying here and were also waiting for an officer to take them down to their cells. The officer who had arrested them came out a room with two piles of same items. He placed them into gray bags.

"Mr Beilschmidt, that's yours and this bag, is yours, sir."

"_Danke_." They said.

"If you wait here the DCI will take you down to the cells."

"Fair enough." Gilbert mumbled.

At them words, a side door opened a blonde man stopped. This had to be the man who was escorting them to their cells. He had green eyes and had huge bushy eyebrows. This was clearly a man that you didn't want to mess with.

"Officer Kirkland? These two are Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They are waiting to taken to their new homes." The officer mocked.

"Certainly." The officer spoke with a British accent. He walked over to them and gave them quick going over and smirked. "German, are you?"

"_Ja_," said Ludwig. "So, vhat?"

"Nothing, Mr Ludwig. Nothing at all. You're ancestors may have been involved in the Great but I say forgive and forget."

Ludwig growled in his throat at the Brit and threw the bag over his shoulder. Gilbert did the same.

"Now," said Officer Kirkland. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your cells."

"Cells? You mean ve're not gonna be sharing a cell?" asked Gilbert.

"Certainly not." Exclaimed Kirkland. "We don't have enough room, so you'll both sharing a cell with two other people."

"_Wunderbar_." Ludwig groaned.

They followed Kirkland down the corridor until they came to a cell labelled. 'C187'. Kirkland took hold of a key and unlocked the door. He opened the door and called into it.

"Kiku. Feliciano. You've got a new cellmate." He then turned to Ludwig. "This is your stop."

Ludwig sighed. He looked at Gilbert and mouthed. "Stay strong." Gilbert nodded and watched his brother go inside the cell. Kirkland closed the door and locked it. He turned to the albino.

"Right, over to yours. I've got the duet that will keep you in check from me."

"How bad are they?"

"You'll find out. Follow me."

Gilbert did. As they passed four cells, a leg stuck out and an American voice called out. "Oi, Kirkland. Want a word with you."

Kirkland sighed and turned to Gilbert. "Wait here...and if you move you'll regret it."

Something in the officer's eye clearly told Gilbert that he meant what he said, so he stayed put. Kirkland walked over to the cell and stared at the American.

"What now, Alfred?" the DCI purred.

"How come I have to get shacked up with these two instead of being all alone?"

"We have to make room and besides..." The officer grabbed the American by the collar and pulled him against the bars. Kirkland began to stroke the boy's chin. "I like to watch you suffer."

Alfred shoved the Englishman off him. "Piss off, limey."

Kirkland sneered. "Excuse me, Jones. I've got a newbie to take to his cell. Come on."

Alfred called out a good luck to Gilbert as he and Kirkland headed down the corridor. The cell door was labelled 'C194' on it. Kirkland took out a key and unlocked the door.

"There you are. Here's your cell, enjoy your time here."

"I'll try." Gilbert muttered as he walked over to the door.

"While you can." Said Kirkland.

Gilbert was shoved into the cell. He scowled at the officer, who smirked at him. Officer Kirkland left and Gilbert turned back to his cell. He gaped at the sight before him.

Two men were lying on the bed half naked, and shagging each other raw. Like there was no tomorrow.

"C'mon, Francis. Hand them over now." The man on top said. He had a Spanish accent and was lightly tanned.

The man called Francis chuckled and shuddered as he orgasmed on the scrumpled bed sheets. "You never seem to lose your touch, _mon ami_. No wonder Romano likes you." He had a French accent which Gilbert found a little bit sexy.

"Shut up and give me the cigs!" the Spaniard growled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Gilbert sneered, who was slightly enjoying the sight.

Both men looked round as Gilbert smiled at them, dumping his bags on the tidy bed. The blonde Frenchman smiled.

"Not at all, _mon cher_. Are you new here?"

"_Ja_, I am. Name's Gilbert. Gilbert the Awesome."

"Pleasure. _Je suis Francis_. Zis little cutie on top of me is Antonio."

"_Hola, amigo_."

"_Hallo_. So, tell me vhat's ze deal viz zis Kirkland guy?"

Antonio pulled out of Francis who collapsed on the bed and rolled over on to his back and fastened up his pants.

"Kirkland is the boss of this place." The brunette explained. "You don't want to mess with him. Anybody who does, get's a warning."

"As some people say trios strikes and you're out. But after what happened wiz se last prisoner who got on Kirkland's back ended up on ze chair."

"Ze chair?"

"_Si, amigo_. Nobody likes to talk about it. Romano nearly got put on the chair for beating up an officer."

"Ze officer had it coming to him, Tonio. He was bullying Feliciano and he didn't deserve it."

"Too right he didn't." Said Antonio. "The only one that is decent enough of their little group is Matthew."

"Who's Matthew?"

Francis sighed adoringly and curled into a ball. "Matthew is a Canadian beauty, who I've had my eye on for quite some time, since I've been here."

"Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Canadian? But Kirkland is a Brit."

"_Oui_, he is. But his mama wasn't. He also likes to be known by his mama's maiden name."

"You seem to know a lot about this boy."

"I do! And he isn't a boy. He's a man. Ze man who I cherish."

Gilbert looked at Antonio, who sneered. "He's besotted with him. I feel sorry for him to be honest."

"Oh!" Francis exclaimed, sitting up. "_Mon ami_, what time is it?"

Gilbert looked up at the clock on the wall. "Ummm, half two. Why?"

"Kirkland will be doing his rounds now." Francis leapt off the bed and ran over to his to straighten it. "And Matthew will be joining him. _Faut que je regarde de mon mieux_."

Once again, Gilbert looked at the Spaniard and the Spaniard replied with. "He likes to impress him. He's obsessed."

"Says ze man who spent a month trying to get Romano to love him."

Antonio blushed and changed the subjects. "So, what did you get done for, Gil?"

"Me _und mein bruder_ got caught. We'd robbed a bank."

"Well, it's not as bad as what Francis has done."

"Vhy? Vhat's Franny done?"

"Indecent exposure," Francis said, counting them off on his fingers. "Bribing the mayor of Calais and grand theft auto with Antonio here."

"_Und_ you?" asked Gilbert to Antonio.

"Grand theft auto, three attempted murders, benefit fraud, blackmail. The list goes on."

Gilbert chuckled. There was a commotion outside and Gilbert went to have a look.

"Kirkland's outside _und_ he's got a young boy wiz him."

Francis leapt from his bed and over to the bar door. "He's here!"

The Frenchman peeked out as far as he could. As Kirkland came near, Francis stepped away as though he was about to get contaminated.

"Stand back, frog." Kirkland snarled. "I want inside."

"I wouldn't let you come at me wiz a ten foot pole. But your little Mathieu would do nicely."

Matthew blushed and smiled shyly at the blonde. As Kirkland began to move about, Gilbert watched Francis fall at Matthew's feet as though he was some kind of god. Matthew's face became even redder as he glanced from his dad to the Frenchman.

"Are you going to be at the library today, _mon cher_?"

"I am, yes, till about ten."

"Would it be okay if I came down to get some more books?"

"Yeah, sure. What books would you like?"

"Victor Hugo. _Les Misérables et Notre Dame de Paris_."

"_Nouveau_? You must be getting sick of me taking them out for you!"

"Mmm...zat's not ze only zing I want you to take out." The Frenchman purred, sliding his hands up the Canadian's legs.

"Bonnefoy!" Kirkland snarled at Francis. "Watch what you say in front of my son."

"Dad, please stop it." he looked down at the blonde, who was rubbing his stubbly chin over the boy's hand. "I'll book them out and you can come and collect them."

"_Merci beaucoup, Mathieu_!" The blonde simpered, kissing the young Canadian's hand.

And once again, Matthew blushed at the blonde but didn't pull away from his kisses.

Kirkland pulled up Antonio from his bed and pulled up the bed sheet to inspect them. Kirkland groaned in disgust.

"Couldn't you both keep it in for a bit longer?"

"Sorry, Kirkland but I'm desperate for a smoke and Francis was willing."

"Typical bloody Frenchman." He snarled, dropping the sheets."

As Kirkland turned round, he saw the blonde's antics and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. "Get off my son, you frog!"

"Dad, please. He didn't hurt me."

"He's a criminal, Mattie. Remember that. And he's a frog."

Francis spat at Kirkland and slunk off over to his bed. Gilbert was now starting to feel sorry for the poor Canadian and not just the blonde.

"Right, we're finished in this call. We'll headed down to Alfred's now." He turned to Gilbert. "Have a pleasant stay here. Being around with these two, I'm sure you might."

Gilbert scowled at the Englishman. The man smirked and the little family walked out. Francis leapt off the bed and hurried over as Kirkland began to lock the door.

"_Mathieu, vous me render visite de nouveau ce soir_?"

"_Je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais essayer_."

"_Merci, mon cher_." And he blew a kiss.

Matthew blushed and Kirkland scowled, pushing his son away from the cell. Francis fell onto the floor, clutching the bars and watched them go.

Yes, Gilbert thought, this was going to be fun.

_A few minutes ago..._

Ludwig walked inside of the cell. He heard the door slam shut and watched his brother leave. He turned back round and saw a bunk bed on one side of the room and two single beds against the walls. Sitting on the top of the bunk was a man with short black hair and slightly pale skin. He looked up from his book with dark eyes.

"_Kon'nichiwa._ My name is Kiku. Kiku Honda."

"Same to you. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Nice to meet you." He spoke with a Japanese accent. He nodded over to the one of the beds. "That's Feliciano Vargas. He does that a lot."

"Vhat did he get put in here for?"

"Well, let's see...benefit fraud and murder of an Italian mafia. It was the work of him and his brother."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the Asian and looked over to the sleeping man. He couldn't understand how that man, who looked as innocent as a five year old, managed to get himself into prison.

Ludwig sighed and dumped his bag on the bed in front of him. "And how long have you been here?"

"Nearly a year. Feliciano's only been here a few months. Along with his brother, Romano. How long are you supposed to be here for?"

"Eighteen months max. They said there's no chance of bail."

"Yes, I can understand that."

"You do?"

"_Hai_. I've been sentenced here for three years max. There is a man called Ivan, who Russian. He was put in here for several murders and destruction of buildings. His older sister tried to defend him in court but she was destroyed on the stand. So, now Ivan's been here for ten years now and he's nearly at eleven."

"_Mein Gott_! He's not in cell with anyone, is he?"

"He is. With a Chinese man whose name I cannot remember. But I think that he can handle him. He's also in with an American that goes by the name of Alfred. There's rumours going around that Kirkland has a little thing for him."

"Kirkland's gay?"

"_Hai_. He's wife found out a few years ago and Matthew had decided to leave his mother to go and live with his father."

"Who's Matthew?"

"That's Kirkland's son." Said a new voice. Ludwig turned round to find the young Italian sat up in bed, stretching. Ludwig found him kind of cute. What was he saying? He had only just met the boy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Feliciano." He said, holding out a hand.

Ludwig smiled and took the young man's hand. "Und you. I'm Ludwig."

Feliciano smiled. "I see you're German. I have little bit of German blood in me but the rest is completely Italian."

Ludwig smiled and sat down on his own bed. Ludwig didn't why, but he thought that would get along with some of the people here quite nicely.

Or so he thought...

**A/N:**

**Hello, I'm sorry that this has taken a long time to upload but I've had a lot on my hands and also I've been writing chapters for my other fanfiction 'A Song For Two'. For those of you, who have read this and my other fanfiction 'Bad Touch Trio: A Lovegame', that one will updated soon I've just had a hard time writing that chapter. **

**Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter along the hint of USUK and heavy amount of Franada...I'm sorry but it's my OTP X)**

**M.S.P**

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

**Hai – yes **

**Mein Gott – my god **

**Je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais essayer – I'm not sure. I will try **

**Merci, mon cher – thank you, mon cher **

**Mathieu, vous me render visite de nouveau ce soir – Matthew, will you visit me again tonight**

**Merci beaucoup, Mathieu – thank you so much **

**Nouveau – again **

**Faut que je regarde de mon mieux – I must look my best **

**Ja - yes **

**Je suis Francis – I am Francis **

**Hola, amigo – Hello friend **

**Hallo – Hello **

**Si – yes **

**Mon ami – my friend **

**Danke – thank you **

**Wunderbar – wonderful **


	3. Day One of Prison Life

Chapter 3: Day One of Prison Life

_Four hours later..._

The bell rang within the wing, making Gilbert jump. Antonio stretched and put on his shoes whilst Francis looked for his.

"Well, time for supper." Said Antonio. "C'mon, Kirkland, open these damned doors."

"You know he likes to take 'is time. He always does zis."

The two cellmates stood by the door. Gilbert slowly got up and stood by his two new friends. Soon there came the sound of jangling keys as an officer came down the corridor unlocking the doors of the cells. As the officer came down the hallway, Antonio and Francis began to cling at the bars waiting to be let out. The officer, who had been on the desk this afternoon, came down the hall, scowling at the three of them and opened the cell door. He drew it back and the trio walked out of the cell. As Gilbert walked out, he could have sworn he felt eyes on him. He looked round and saw the officer eyeing him up like something delicious. Gilbert winked making the officer blush and carried on following Antonio and Francis.

The lunch hall was a long rectangular room with four long tables with grey seats. At the end of the hall was a canteen and a long queue of the prisoners were lining up. Six officers along with Officer Kirkland were standing against the walls looking out for trouble. Matthew was handing out a pile of books to some of the prisoners. He looked up when Francis, Gilbert and Antonio came in. Francis smiled at him and blew him a kiss, making the young Canadian blush and shyly wave.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shoved the love struck Frenchman towards the canteen. The Prussian was starving; he hadn't eaten anything since this morning before robbing that bank.

He queued up and tried to get a good look for what was on the menu

"Don't bozer looking, mon ami." Said Francis. "It's usually ze same zing every day and it's yucky British food."

Prussia pulled a face. "How come zey don't have international food. It's full of foreigners, zis place."

"Think of it as a punishment for us foreigners who can't stand this taste. Francis took one bite and ran screaming that he was being poisoned. He got his parole taken from him."

"Oui, mon ami. And trust me on zis, Gil. It was pure hell not being able to see mon bien-amiée Mathieu."

"Oh, mein gott." Gilbert groaned.

"Don't worry about it, Gil. It's like this all the time. I'm sure that Mattie would be doing the same to Arthur maybe."

After getting food, the trio sat down to eat but before Gilbert even got a fourth mouth full, Antonio bolted out shout his sheet shouting. "Romano~!"

The two watched as the bubbly Spaniard skip over a boy no older than eighteen with dark brown hair and a huge hair curl that stuck out oddly. The boy cringed and was soon swept up into Antonio's hug. He looked to be in a lot of pain.

"And, mon cher, you're about to see our dear Toni getting all loved up." Teased Francis as Antonio began to play with the hair curl, making the boy blush beetroot.

"Who's za kid?"

"Zat is Romano Vargas. He and his brother, Feliciano – sweet boy – got put in 'ere for murdering a mafia in ze South of Italy. Benefit fraud is also on ze list. Oh, zere he is!"

Gilbert looked over and saw a boy about the same age as Romano, skip over to his brother and hug Antonio. "You sure zat kid done murder? He looks to be ze type who can't hurt a fly."

"He does, I know, mon ami. But beneath zat cute little Italian is cold blooded killer. It's hard to believe. It took me a while to fully comprehend it. His brozer on ze ozer hand..."

They looked over as Romano smacked Antonio on the head. Gilbert stifled a snigger and continued eating. He looked up as he saw his brother and an Asian man with short black hair and a serious face entered the hall.

"Oi! Bro-huss, over here." Ludwig looked over and hurried over to Gilbert. "How is it going? vhat's your cell like?"

"Damp and a little crowded but I live viz it. vhat about yours?"

"Livened up viz a bit of awesomness vhen I entered. Oh, speaking of vhich, Luddy, zis is Francis. Francis, zis is my bruder, Ludwig."

"Nice to meet you, Francis."

"Enchante, mon cher." Francis said, with a seductive wink. Ludwig scowled and was soon glomped on by the boy who Francis called Feliciano.

"Ciao, Franny!"

"Bonjour, Feli. Your brozer still beating you up."

"A little. He's just yelling more at me now."

"Well, tell him from me zat if he doesn't stop zan he can join in a bit of bondage wiz moi and Mathieu."

"Ve~. Okay, I'll let him know."

Feliciano skipped off and Francis chuckled, Ludwig stared at the Frenchman in horror. "You didn't really mean zat, did you?"

"Pfft! Mon dieu, non! I only have eyes for little Mathieu."

"Who's Mathieu?"

Gilbert pointed his fork over to the boy leaving the hall. "Francis is...a little obsessed with him."

"I'm not obsédé! I just love him."

"You keep telling yourself zat, Franny."

Francis scowled and kept eating his food and he cringed when he swallowed. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oi, you lot!" Kirkland yelled, making the room suddenly go quiet. Everyone turned to look at the officer who was glaring over at the table that was obviously making the most noise. "This isn't play time nor a school. Now get your food, eat it and then head outside, you wankers."

Antonio sat back down with Francis and Gilbert and quietly ate. Ludwig and the rest hurried over to the canteen. But soon the silence was interrupted by the doors banging open and Alfred stepped.

"The hero has arrived, y'all!"

The prisoners cheered and shook hands with the American and shouting their hellos.

"Quiet!" Kirkland shouted. "Jones, get your food or else..."

"Or else what, dude?"

"The chair, ring any bells?"

Alfred cringed and shuffled off to get food.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, chapter 3. Sorry that this has taken soooo long to write but I've been suffering with writer's block for this chapter as well as chapter 6 for A Song for Two. Chapter 9 of Bad Touch Trio: A Lovegame will be posted up sometime this week maybe. Sorry that this chapter is short. The next one will be longer I promise, right now. I must work on chapter 9. **

**Also, I get a little bit protective over our British food insult, saying that 'it's disgusting' or that 'its bland!'...but I dunno if I talk because I'm a fussy eater. But my grandma can make some gorgeous food. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed...**

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P**

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Oui, mon ami – yes, my friend

mon bien-amiée – my beloved

Oh, mein gott – oh my god

mon cher – my dear

Enchante, mon cher – enchanted to meet you/nice to meet you

Ciao – hello

Mon dieu, non – my god, no

Obsédé – obsessed


End file.
